Fairy Fantasies: Return of Ancient History
by maddr-xea
Summary: After Laxus had been excommunicated, an unknown figure returns to the guild. Fairy Tail erupts into madness, not that they were ever sane to begin with; and the world is thrown into a twist of fate... Well, what's FT without your daily dose of crazy? [Record Story] [important note bout' the story inside]
1. A Twist of Fate

_**This is the rewritten version of my first fanfic. Ok, so ever since I read Fairy Tail Zero (the side story stating how Mavis started out and how the guild came to be) I noticed the timeline didn't fit. It was off by 10 years or so, if it were to work the way I wanted it to. And after I reread the story, I realised I really SUCKED back then, detail, facts, planning and writing wise. So, a rewrite was definitely in order. I tweaked here and there, did some research and calculations, and VOILA! Here is the rewrite! I'd say 70% of it is still the same, while the rest has changed (timeline, her magics, POVs and such). Also, I've added a flashback/explanation chapter, since the timeline has changed quite a bit.**_

 _ **The story starts after the Edolas arc, FYI.**_

 _ **Eventual OC x Laxus. and mentions of my other otps.**_

 _ **Please take note of the AN at the end!**_

 _ **WARNING! FT AIN'T MINE, SLOW UPDATES, POSSIBLE OOC-NESS AND LIGHT CUSSING. But expect good grammar, cause I can't stand bad grammar (no offense to anyone out there).**_

 _ **Rewritten 6/12/14, Uploaded 29/6/15**_

* * *

One very normal day at the guild~

 **At the guild**

"Hmm? Where did master go?" Erza had just returned from a mission along with team Natsu, opting to go straight to Mira at the bar for her favourite dessert. "and a slice of strawberry cake please."

"Sure thing." Mira gave her signature smile as she turned away to get Erza's cake "I think master went to get the preparations for the S-class exam underway. Here's your cake!" she set the white plate on the counter in front of Erza, whose eyes were positively sparkling with anticipation.

"Ah. I guess so. It's that time of year again. Thank you." Erza thanked the white-haired mage and proceeded to focus her attention on her precious cake.

 **Meanwhile in the background of the guild….**

"Ahhhhhhh~ I'm tired…" Lucy whined, plopping herself on one of the empty tables in the guild hall.

"LUCYYYYYYYYY! NEW MISSION LET'S GO!" … then came the annoying one…

"AYE SIR!" … accompanied by the even more annoying one.

Natsu had wasted no time finding another job, going as far as almost tearing the paper in half when ripping it off the request board and enthusiastically waving the piece of paper in front of Lucy's face, much to her dismay. Swatting the paper from her face, she let out a groan and slammed her hand to her head before looking up at the pinkette.

"Natsu. Do you realize we just came BACK from a mission?" Lucy asked with obvious hints of irritation and fatigue in her voice.

"Uh huh. So?" said the dense-as-ever dragon slayer.

"I'm tired." She said, deciding to cut to the chase since he would take half a year to get the hint.

"But I'm not!" and cue facepalm.

"AYE! Me neither!" Happy backed Natsu up by circling Lucy until she caught him by the wings and slammed his bum to the table, earning an 'OWW' from the blue exceed.

"Then go by yourself. I wanna rest." She huffed and rested her chin on Happy's head.

Natsu gave a comically shocked expression. "But it's boring without you!" he exclaimed and sat down opposite Lucy with a slight pout.

"AYE!" Happy voiced from below Lucy's head.

"Natsu. I'm going say this one more time. NO."

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyy." He whined like a child throwing a tanthrum.

"No means no."

"But Lu-" Natsu then got cut off by none other than Gray, who had made an appearance from behind a pillar.

"If she doesn't wanna go then don't force her." He said whilst leaning on the pillar and acting cool, promptly setting off Juvia who was stalking him from halfway across the guild, torn between fuming at her 'love-rival' and swooning at Gray acting cool.

"None of your business, stripper." Natsu clicked his tongue and shot a look at him.

"What did you call me you oversized lizard?!" Gray had now leapt from his previous spot to headbutt Natsu.

"I called you a stripper, stripper! Are your ears stuffed with ice?! And I'm a dragon!" He butted back, not wanting to lose to Gray in any way.

"YOU WANNA GO?!"

"BRING IT!"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand just like that another typical brawl started out. Nobody ever knows how it starts from 2 people, then ends up as the whole guild fighting in less than 5 minutes.

Oh who am I kidding! It obviously starts from Natsu and Gray fighting over completely nonexistent feuds and one of them flinging a table at Elfman who will in turn start yelling about how 'fighting is man!' who will then cause Gajeel to yell at him to shut up only to receive a chair and ice lance to the face due to the escalating fight. Gajeel will then start flinging everything everywhere causing many other unwanted fights to break out before punching Gray who will fall on top off the escaping Lucy which will trigger 2 things: **an even more pissed off Natsu** and **a livid Juvia muttering 'love rival' left right centre.** Who will start drowning the guild while the pinkette would proceed to punch the living daylights out of Gray who would _'accidentally'_ unleash an ice attack that would hit Erza who is blissfully oblivious to the fight until her cake is hit.

Erza was indeed in her own fantasy and failing to notice the chaos erupting just behind her. That was, until a wave of magic (undoubtedly from Gray) hit her plate, shattering it and making her drop her cake.

PLOP.

…

…

…

…

The guild was instantly silenced.

This would NOT end well.

"My cake…." Then. She snapped.

Erza whipped around and yelled with an eerie aura surrounding her: "PREPARE TO DIE!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and then the whole guild ran. At this point the widespread brawl had turned into a 'run-for-your-life' chase. Erza began knocking out one person after another, yelling 'DIEEEE' and 'YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS'. At least the guild would be quieter by the time she's done.

Mira sighed with a small smile from behind the counter and dodged a chair that flew her way. "The guild just never changes…"

 **At Tenrou Island**

Master Makarov was walking around Tenrou Island, inspecting and preparing for the upcoming S-class exams. He let out a sigh. It had been almost a month since Laxus had been excommunicated. To be honest, he missed him. After all, he had watched that boy grow up.

"No…. I can't be thinking these kinds of thoughts now…." And he shook his head to clear it.

As Makarov finished his preparation for the day, he felt a sudden surge of unfamiliar magic from the eastern part of the island. Instinctively, he knew something wasn't right and ran off to the source of stray magic. Making his way to the site, he prepared himself for everything. An enemy, an ambush, a monster, a bomb, a trap, anything actually. But when he reached the area, he saw nothing.

"Something isn't right…" He mumbled to himself and began scouring the area.

Not a minute later, he felt that same surge of magic, but his time it was coupled with a cracking sound that came from his right. Quickly turning around, he finally noticed a gleam of blue from behind a thicket of dense vines. It cracked again as he made his way cautiously towards the vines. Once he got close enough, he saw that it was someone encased in a deep blue, ice-like crystal.

Eyes widening, he swiftly cleared the vines from the large crystal and it revealed a girl with dark red hair and a white dress that was torn slightly at the sides; a beautiful silver bracelet with sapphire gem drops hung from her wrist and a small brown pouch slung on her back. She looked to be suspended in mid-fall with a few injuries yet her expression was one of peace. She probably fell unconscious before she was encased. What he finally noticed nearly sent him a heart attack. The Fairy Tail guild mark was stamped in sky blue on her left cheek, the lower part of the mark tracing her jawline as if she was born with the mark.

"…What in the name of Mavis happened here?" Makarov reached out and placed his hand on the breaking crystal against his better judgement. In an instance, he was pulled into a vivid flashback and grunted as images of unfamiliarity raced into his mind.

* * *

 ** _VERY IMPORTANT!_**

 ** _This is a record story. This story is only written for the sake of having a written record of the lives i long for within an anime, and writing them out instead of keeping it in my head makes it more real. WARNING, these stories may change plot, OC background or even character name without notice. There won't be regular updates. They only come when i'm into that anime at the time._**

 ** _I know it way be selfish, but like i said, these stories only exist due to my fantasizing and wishful thinking. Thank you if you choose to follow it, and no offense to anyone out there kay? enjoy it if you can ^^_**


	2. My Lost Years

_**Okay, this is the extra flashback chapter explaining what happened. It shouldn't be too long (hopefully).**_

 _ **And WOAH! I just only reposted it and and old reader has come back! thank you for supporting me and my selfish writing needs Cira Heartfilia! Hugs and kisses!**_

 _ **WARNING! FT AIN'T MINE, SLOW UPDATES, POSSIBLE OOC-NESS AND LIGHT CUSSING. But expect good grammar, cause I can't stand bad grammar (no offense to anyone out there).**_

 _ **Written 10/12/14, Uploaded 29/6/15**_

* * *

Makarov Dreyar was in a predicament. He groaned internally. He knew he shouldn't have touched that crystal! Just what prompted him to do so anyway?! The fast-flowing images finally halted. But he saw that the crystal that was in front of him mere seconds ago had vanished.

'What the…' he thought to himself before turning his head around to glance around him, only to realise that his entire surroundings had been tinted yellowish, like how an old photograph would look. Then it hit him. He was in someone's memories, most likely belonging to the mysterious girl in the ice. Massaging his forehead to evict an oncoming headache, he walked out of the area and towards Mavis' grave only to see the exact same girl he saw in the ice stumbling out of the forest towards the grave, only this time she was wearing a jacket over her white dress and the small pouch that slung across her back, as well as a pair of simple slippers, plus she was clutching onto a silver bracelet, sapphire gem drops cascading on every inch of the bracelet, that was clasped on her left hand like a lifeline.

'Maybe it's a memento?' Makarov wondered to himself.

"Eh? I didn't know there was a grave here. Don't tell me they had the nerve to bury one of those stupid guys here after they finally decided to drop dead*… they don't deserve to even set foot on Tenrou after they tried to steal the jade, let alone be buried here… " she muttered but the fear and concern could be heard from her voice. Slowly walking over to the grave, she gulped and peered at the small delicate markings made at the bottom of the grave.

 ***Yes, she means Yury, Warrod and Purehito.**

 _Here lies Mavis Vermillion._

 _First master of Fairy Tail._

 _May she dance with the fairies for eternity._

Turning pale and placing her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming, she took a few steps back before tripping over a root, almost falling to the ground.

"No… how could she be dead?!" The now stricken girl was saying to no one in particular. She collapsed to her knees in exhaustion just after she finished her sentence, breathing heavily. "Just how long have I been gone?" she muttered the last sentence with tears lining her eyes. Not a moment later, she lost control of her tears and they came pouring out.

At the side, Makarov was speechless at what he was seeing. Not to mention confused. He wasn't understanding what was happening, or rather what had happened. Wasn't the Tenrou Jade nothing more than a guild myth?

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Mavis. I couldn't protect you, and even left the burden of master on you… I'm sorry… for leaving you guys…" she continued sobbing, burying her face in her hands. Makarov felt sorry for her despite not knowing what was going on. That was until she uttered a single name that changed it all. "Yury… you and everyone else swore to protect her… what happened?"

Now that got his attention. How did this girl know his father? And the way she spoke of him was as if she knew him well. But his father had been dead for decades ***** while she looked to be barely in her twenties! The girl looked up with a sad smile and half-dried tears on her face.

 ***Pure guessing, since the wiki says Yury's whereabouts are currently unknown. I'm gonna take it as he's passed on kay?**

"I can bet that bastard didn't do a single thing to help you! Knowing how smug the little shit is. I swear I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when I get back to the guild kay, Mei-chan?" She walked over to the grave and felt the smooth stone surface, smiling sadly. "I won't be sad anymore, and I'll live on, so rest in peace." Then she closed her eyes and calmed herself down.

Suddenly, they heard someone come from behind them. Whipping around, they saw an old man with a long beard and an eye patch. But to Makarov, it was someone he knew well.

"Purehito…" he gasped with wide unblinking eyes. He shouldn't even be alive now!

"Who are you?!" The girl immediately stood up in an attacking stance with narrowed eyes, prepared to defend the place. "Why are you on the island?!"

"Now, now, calm down." Purehito smiled. "I'm just a traveller that ended up adrift here."

"A traveller…?" Her eyes flickered suspiciously. "I don't believe you. The island is not very far off from the mainland, and even you came from another continent on the other side of the world, the chances of drifting towards the mainland would be at least tenfold of the chances of ending up here. And you don't look like you've been at sea for more than a few days. So tell me. WHO ARE YOU?" Her voice dangerously bordered on growling.

"Ah. You are just as observant and smart as your cousin." Purehito chuckled lowly.

The girl tensed. "Cousin…"

"So I guess I'll cut to the chase and do what I came here for." Just as those words left his mouth, he sent a wave of magic at the girl, to which said girl quickly dodged and growled at her attacker.

"You… just who are you?! Why are you attacking me?!"

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt." He laughed mockingly and sent another attack her way.

"Quit the crap and tell me!" this time she deflected the attack with an ice crystal, not moving an inch from her spot.

"My name is Hades. But I think you know me better as Purehito."

Sure enough, it was enough to freeze her to her spot. "What…? But Purehito should only be in his 30s now! And he doesn't have a dark aura surrounding him no matter how menacing he looks! You couldn't be him!"

"Oh, little missy, you have no idea what day it is, nor how long you've been gone have you?" he laughed at the stricken look on her face. "I don't know how long you think you've been gone, but it's been 70 years!"

"70… years…?" the girl forced out, staggering. "No! It can't be 70 years already! I was only gone for 7! Not 70! And the Purehito I know would never turn to darkness! There must be a reason!"

"They made me search for you." He continued, ignoring her cries. "I saw you the night before you left this world."

"And you didn't bother to call out to me?!" She screamed, beginning to tear up again and no longer paying attention to details.

"It was too dark out. And when I went to find you the next morning, you were already gone."

The girl couldn't contain herself any further and tears started flowing once more. Purehito gave no hue to it and continued talking.

"I left the guild many years later. I did my research on disappearing dragons, since more began going missing after yours started. I guessed you would be in another world, and I was right. I had also predicted that you'd be back today, since the boundary between worlds is at its weakest now."

"No! I got here by my own power! I opened a portal derived from my own research and-!"

"You never would have succeeded if it weren't for the weakened boundaries! Don't you see?!" He spat out, losing patience. "The world _let_ you out! You would never have gotten out if the world didn't want you to!"

"How could you say something lik-!" she was cut off once more.

"Wake up, Vermillion! I am no longer the Purehito you know. It has been 70 years. Everyone is already dead!"

The girl flinched visibly and said no more, arms hanging loosely beside her. For a moment, the place was silent. Purehito standing at the edge of the forest, arms crossed with an impatient and irritated expression. On the other end, the girl was standing just in front of the stone grave, face solemn and void of emotion.

'Vermillion… So she is related to the first.' Makarov thought to himself. 'but this is going too far, even for Purehito!'

"Now that I've gotten you to shut up, time to do what must be done. I've wasted enough time already." He lifted his hand once more, a magic circle appearing in his palm.

"RUN!" Makarov yelled, but neither of them could hear nor see him.

He released the spell on the girl, but it hit nothing but a tattered jacket.

"I don't know what you want with me now that you've betrayed the guild, but I won't let it come to light!" the girl had leapt into the air to evade the attack before releasing her own attack. "And so what if everyone isn't here anymore?! It just means they're happy somewhere else! I promised I'd live on, and live on I shall! ICE BARRAGE!

"Annoying." He dispelled her attack, but not without difficulty. "You may have gotten better, but never forget, it's still 70 years too early for you to pick a fight with me!" He advanced towards the girl with another attack, whom had begun escaping to the east in fear of destroying the grave with their fight.

"I don't care! I will make you go back to the light and tell me the truth, even if it's the last thing I do!" She launched another barrage of ice arrows at him from a tree.

He dispelled it again. "The truth was what took me off the path of light."

"I don't believe you! I will never let you kill me!*" She hissed and jumped off the tree, finishing her sentence in mid-air.

 ***if I deduced correctly, in the past the mage guilds would literally kill each other off to gain power. So no doubt she'd think that, even if inter-guild killing is no longer happening much in the present time.**

"Who said I wanted to kill you?" He said with a sly smile as caught her in the magical trap he had skilfully laid out behind her.

"Wha-! Purehito you BASTARD!" the girl screeched as more of her body was getting encased in the spell. Crystal was building up from her legs, and she was losing mobility even though her constant struggling made the ice crystals fall off and was delaying/interfering with the spell's completion. "I swear, when I get out of this, **I** **will hunt you down** , you hear me?!"

"Hmph. I'd like to see you try." He looked up at the falling and struggling girl before deciding to launch another spell. "Now, sleep."

"Nnnghhh… you will never kill me…" she began to lose consciousness as the spell hit her square in the face, her struggling weakening.

"Like I said, I never wanted to kill you." He repeated irately, "I just need you to sleep a little longer until the time is right."

Makarov then noticed the surroundings were also fading. He couldn't see the horizon anymore, details were getting blurry. The entire scene was falling apart as the girl lost consciousness. Then Purehito began to talk.

"My predictions were right. You came too early. Sleep for now, to allow your cursed destinies to align once more." Purehito said and turned away.

"I will never let you touch me…" She mumbled, no longer able to focus on what he had said. From here, chunks of the place began cracking and falling apart, causing Makarov to flinch a little.

"Never… not even… in my sleep…"

Then, she fell.

* * *

I quite like this chappy! =D


	3. Of Answers and Childish Acts

_**I've gotta keep writing while my FT hype is still here. Once the hype leaves, so does all my inspiration. Which is what happened to my KHR story. The newest chapter is 60% through, and I've hit a block. I write a few sentences each day but it's going downhill. At least there's more FT for you guys then! This is probably one of the chapters with a little more alterations, since I switched her way of appearance to Earthland.**_

 _ **I will never get the hang of Makarov's personality. I don't know how to express him… no matter how I look at it he STILL seems OOC. I apologize for it in advance yet again! *cries***_

 _ **WARNING! FT AIN'T MINE, SLOW UPDATES, POSSIBLE OOC-NESS AND LIGHT CUSSING. But expect good grammar, cause I can't stand bad grammar (no offense to anyone out there).**_

 **Rewritten 18/12/14, Uploaded 16/7/15**

* * *

 **Recap!**

"My predictions were right. You came too early. Sleep for now, and allow your cursed destinies to align once more." Purehito said and turned away.

"I will never let you touch me…" She mumbled, no longer able to focus on what he had said. From here, chunks of the place began cracking and falling apart, causing Makarov to flinch a little.

"Never… not even… in my sleep…"

Then, she fell.

 **Tenroujima**

Makarov stumbled backwards as he felt his mind withdrawing, or rather being force out, from the vision. Stabilizing himself as to ensure he wouldn't fall, he shook his head to clear it. It felt so real within those memories. He could almost feel the emotions from the girl radiating into his very being. Then the sound of a large crack diverted his attention to the crystal in front of him. It was shattering.

With a final surge of magic, the crystal that encased the girl shattered into smithereens and covered the area like snow, minute shards shimmering in the air like fairies. The girl fell to the ground with a 'thunk', her pouch falling from her back towards Makarov.

"Just who on earthland are you…?" Makarov looked down at the unconscious girl.

His mind was filled with questions that revolved around this mysterious girl. Who was she? What is her connection to the first? Where did she come from? Or rather, WHEN? It was all making his head spin.

"Well, I guess I can't do much except wait for you to get up. You're still one of us after all."

 **Fairy Tail Guild- Magnolia**

The fighting finally stopped, ending with Mira promising Erza another two slices of cake. The she-demon immediately froze, eyes sparkling at Mira. She took one more glance at whoever she was about to beat up before dropping said person then walked to the bar. Said person began crying at the mercy he was given.

' _Yikes! Erza went on a rampage! And destroyed half the guild! AGAIN! I STILL don't understand how someone can get so mad over a slice of cake. At least she stopped.'_ Were the thoughts running through Lucy's mind as she decided to sit down beside the requip mage.

"S-so E-e-erza, a-are you ok n-now?" Lucy stammered, fearing a second outburst.

Erza raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she said it so matter-of-factly that it almost made it seem as if she never participated in the madness that just ended behind her.

ALMOST.

"Hahaha….. It's nothing…." The celestial mage said nervously.

"If you say so." With that, the redhead resumed eating her cakes. "By the way, Mira. Is master back yet?" Erza suddenly asked.

"Master? Now that you mention it….. He is a little later than usual" Mira began to wonder.

Lucy turned to Erza with a tilt of the head. "Eh? Where did master go?"

"Oh you don't know do you Lucy?" Erza said with a mouthful of cake. "Every year we have an S-class exam to determine which mage is strong enough to be recognized as an s-classed mage in the guild. The candidates are chosen by master and they will go through a series of grueling tests and trails against each other to fight for the title s-class mage." With that, a glint of evil flashed through her eyes.

CREEPY.

"Grueling tests?!" Lucy squeaked out. She definitely did NOT want to be part of that kind of pain. At least maybe not yet.

"Well, if you're strong enough and have the resolve, you can make it." And she stuffed another mouthful of cake into her mouth.

"Still, master is certainly late this time. I wonder what is keeping him." Mira began worrying

"Calm down Mira. Master is still master after all." Lucy said, trying to reassure the fidgeting Mira.

Mira just became more fidgety. "THAT'S what I'm worried about."

 **Tenroujima**

It had been 15 minutes, give or take, since the crystal encasing the girl had shattered and said girl was now lying on a flat rock with a slightly tattered blanket over her, still unconscious but (thankfully) breathing evenly. Makarov was staring at her figure (not in the pervy kind of way) and waiting for her to wake up. She didn't look to be older than Laxus, although the distraught and tired expression that would mar her features from time to time gave her an aura of someone who had lived through many ages and seen too much for a lifetime.

Just as Makarov was about to sink into another deep chain of thought like he had been doing for the past 15 minutes, the girl stirred, snapping him out of whatever he was about to start.

"Uuuuhhh…" She groaned, body twisting about in discomfort.

Slowly, her eyes opened, only to shut quickly once again in reflex due to the light of the bright sun hanging in the midday sky. Her hands instinctively went to her eyes to rub the sleep out of them. Only then did the memories of what happened to her register, and she shot up from her lying position. Bad idea.

"Guh! My head…" She groaned and placed a hand on her forehead in an attempt to soothe the pain while her other hand supported her body.

Makarov patiently waited for the girl to register her surroundings.

"Just what in the name of Fairy Tail happened…" She murmured to herself, her hazy mind still unaware of Makarov's presence. How was she here when she got frozen in crystal by Purehito… Wait! Purehito! Suddenly her entire figure snapped awake, immediately tense and ready to fight. The blanket fell off her as she stood up. Then she spotted Makarov a few feet from her, before spotting her pouch, making one swift movement to pick it up and return it to its previous position.

"I see you're awake." He stated calmly, still in the same sitting position from 15 minutes ago.

"Clearly." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. In her mind, she briefly thought, _'did Purehito turn tiny? But he looks more like Yury than Purehito…'_ before mentally shaking the thought away. "Who are you, little old man? Hang on. Is it just me or have I been asking that question too much lately…" she mumbled the last part to herself.

Makarov felt a vein pop at the 'little old man' comment but let it slide.

"Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to get her to calm down, gesturing her to take a seat.

"… Fine. Answer the question." She relaxed slightly, not bothering to sit down, keeping on high alert.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's master." Just as the words left his mouth, she froze.

She blinked. Once. Twice.

"WHAAAATT?!" She shrieked comically. There goes the high alert.

"… just what is so surprising?" Makarov sweatdropped.

"WEEEEELL, first off, the guild is still alive!" She did a mini happy dance. "Secondly, did you say DREYAR? As in Yury Dreyar's 'Dreyar'?"

"Uh. Of course the guild is alive. And yes, that 'Dreyar'."

She eyed him. "Are you Yury's long lost grandfather or somethin'?"

"…It's the exact opposite… Yury Dreyar is my father…" Makarov sweatdropped for the umpteenth time.

"…Oh right. I forgot I'm not in the year x687 anymore…" She said sadly. "Wait. How come you aren't in the slightest fazed at this madness I'm spouting? Hang on, where the hell did that bastard Purehito go?!"

As she began whipping her head from left to right, Makarov sighed and finally managed to speak.

Or so he thought.

"Grrrrr… he's so screwed the next time I see him. Anyway… you're the guild's master now?" she sighed in defeat, and turned around to face Makarov with a smile.

"Yes. And if you don't mind, can I speak now?"

"Oops. Sorry. Please go ahead."

"Could you introduce yourself for starters? And how is it possible that you know my father?"

She took a deep breath before speaking. "My name's Runa Vermillion Cr -"

"So you are related to the first." He butted in unintentionally.

"Ahem." She shot him a glare. Master or not, it's rude to interrupt when someone is speaking! "Yes I am. But my full name is Runa Vermillion CRYSTALIA."

He looked at her in confusion. She sighed.

"I am indeed related to Mavis. In fact I'm her cousin. The reason my last name is Crystalia is cuz I am an ice dragon slayer."

This time his jaw dropped. "YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER?!" yelling out the sentence, he pointed a shaky finger at her.

"Hey! Pointing is rude!" She lightly smacked his finger away from her face. "Sigh. My parents and I used to live in Hargeon, until they were killed when I was 7. They had spoken of my aunt, uncle and cousin who lived on Tenrou before. So, that's where I went."

"And this cousin of yours was the first?"

"Yes. But when I reached the island, I was met with masses of death. The guilds had killed each other off. I did the first thing I could think off, look for my relatives. But I only found Mei-chan. My aunt and uncle had been dead for a long time. So we stayed on the island, until Yury and his gang came. Less than a year later, we had left the island and Fairy Tail was born!" She threw her hands up in glee before turning solemn again. "But a few months after we set the guild up, I… I got lost. We had gone out on a job, but something happened and I got lost in a blizzard. I almost died, in fact. Until my dragon Crystial found me. That's where my dragon slayer magic came from."

"Hmm… then how is it that you know my father, Yury? The timeline doesn't fit!"

"Timeline? Ohhh that thing. Err. I'm not from this time?"

Makarov raised an eyebrow that probably said 'explain'.

"Well… When I was 14, Crystial and I disappeared from this world."

Makarov's eyes widened at that. "Disappeared?"

"Yes. We went to sleep one night, I was sleeping on his wing. Then we woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar place. After a few days we realized we were no longer in Earthland. Thankfully there was water and edible plants around, since the terrain didn't differ much. Sometime later on, give or take a week, another dragon appeared. This kept happening. For a couple of years too. And yet… not another human appeared. It felt wrong, I was completely out of place. In fact, I think was the only dragon slayer in existence." she said sadly

Runa lifted her head to see Makarov's expression but was met with his steady and solemn gaze, eyes tinted with sadness.

"It must have been hard on you." He finally said after a moment of silence.

She gave a faint smile. "Yeah. Dragons and their bullshit."

"So, what time are you from? It'd had to quite a few decades back if you knew my father." Makarov grinned a little in attempt to lift the cloud that had fallen on their conversation.

"Well… I met Yury and his gang in the year x686. He was still a overly hyperactive and egotistical teenager that time. Bloody moronic thief he was." Runa giggled. "We took the chance to leave Tenrou and see the world with them, after countless adventures and mishaps, the guild came to be couple of months later!" she threw her hands in the air in triumph like a child, her bracelet shimmering from the sunlight.

"Year x686… the guild really has lasted throughout the years huh?" He smiled before thinking, _'98 years. It has been 98 years since the founding. We should do a large celebration for the 100_ _th_ _year…'_

"And I thank you for your efforts. The guild wouldn't be standing if it weren't for you guys." It was her turn to grin with appreciation.

"We only did what we were supposed to. No need to thank us." He waved it off dismissively with a sheepish grin. "I still find it fascinating that you haven't aged despite all these years."

"Well… the flow of time differs with each dimension… I spent 7 years altogether in the Dragon Realm _-"stupid big-ass reptiles really have no originality when it comes to naming." She grumbled. Makarov stifled a laugh-_ before coming back here… so I guess I only aged 7 years since x687." She shrugged, albeit a little sadly.

"x687?" the question slipped from his mouth.

"I only got to stay with the guild and Crystial in Earthland for less than a year before… disappearing." She sighed sadly, head hung low. "I was so distraught for the first few years. I spent my time doing nothing but training and researching. Not to mention putting up with some of the dragons' shitty tempers. I got kind of desperate at the 3 year mark. Even destroyed half a purple forest and froze part of Elektra's wing in a fit of frustration."

"Elektra?" he asked and cocked his head.

"Ah. Elektra's the lightning dragon. Or was it thunder? Gah it doesn't matter. Anyways, my mentality was at its end that time. I fell terribly sick. But after the whole thing, I guess I just learned to deal with it, and somehow survived the next 4 years. It paid off, my research. Just last week I had a breakthrough. Test runs worked and before I knew it, I had a portal back to Earthland. I still miss my dragon friends though, despite their crap. So, yesterday, I gathered my stuff, said my goodbyes and came here. Only to realize I'm 70 years too late. And that my research was a complete joke…" she muttered the last part, recalling Purehito's words back then.

"70? Don't you mean 90 years?" a comical question mark appeared on Makarov's head.

"Uh, I meant 70. It's year x764 isn't it?" it was Runa's turn to be confused.

"Err… sorry to burst your bubble, but it's the year x784…" he carefully stated, watching her expression turn from confused to realisation, then horror and finally settling on fury.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! CURSE YOU TO HELL PUREHITO!"


	4. Forever Fairy Tail

_**Yo! I'm back! If you see POV jumps in this... i'm just lazy to edit the whole thing to a 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **POV. And i think that part was better explained in Runa's POV as well.**_

 _ **Apologies for the 'Fairy Tail Zero-centric-ness' in the first few chaps. Just wanted to get Runa's background outta the way and give a small limelight to the founders and such.**_

 _ **WARNING! FT AIN'T MINE, SLOW UPDATES, POSSIBLE OOC-NESS AND LIGHT CUSSING. But expect good grammar, cause I can't stand bad grammar (no offense to anyone out there).**_

 _ **Rewritten 28/12/14, Uploaded 16/7/15**_

* * *

After Runa had recovered from cussing out Purehito (and Makarov from the shock of his life), they sat down to discuss what was to be done now.

"So… You really should head back to the guild you know? I think I've held you up for long enough." Runa said, sighing a little as reality sunk into her head.

"Hmm. What about you then? Where will you go from here?" Makarov looked at Runa, who was looking at the sky like she was mourning. The wind chose this moment to send a gentle breeze towards them, making her dark red hair flap softly.

"… Who knows?" she said nothing more.

A short silence settled upon them.

"You know, I'm not stopping you from returning to the guild." Makarov broke the silence. Runa's eyes widened for a moment before returning to normal. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him.

"…Really?"

Makarov grinned. "Of course. Once a Fairy Tail member, always a Fairy Tail member. We're here for you as long as you need, mourning is normal for any human being.

"… Thank you…" Runa felt tears pricking at her eyes, threatening to spill. She wiped them away. "I'll be fine. I'm sure Mei-chan lived a good life with the guild anyway."

"I'm sure she did. I can imagine how close you two were, judging by the nickname you gave the First."

"We were all very close." Runa stated before snickering a little naughtily, the mischievous side to her craning its head. "At least you could still figure out Mei-chan and the First are the same person."

"Wha-! Of course I could! No being rude!" He scolded, albeit taken a little by surprise.

"YOU were rude first by interrupting me!" Runa retorted, standing up to face Makarov fully. He did the same before saying his next sentence, the two unintentionally beginning a glaring contest.

"I'm the master! I have every right!"

"That's an excuse!"

"Shaddup you little brat!" Makarov yelled, obviously getting irritated.

"And to think Mei-chan chose someone like you as the second master." Runa put a hand over her heart and lamented dramatically.

"It's third!" he corrected.

"WHAAAT? Then who was the second?" The drama in her expression disappeared and curiosity replaced it.

"... It might be better if you didn't know..." He said after a short pause, fearing another outburst if she knew that the second master was exactly the person that sealed her for 20 years and betrayed the guild.

"Try me." She crossed her arms, feeling curious and a little suspicious.

"…The same person who sealed you for the last 20 years. Purehito."

"You have got to be shittin' me." Her jaw dropped before she began muttering lowly, an aura of regret and fury suddenly circling her. "I should've excommunicated that traitor the moment I became master."

"Hang on. Did you say you were the master?" Makarov's chain of thought screeched to a halt at hearing that.

"Uh, yes?" Runa blinked blankly at him, seeing his comical reaction. Then she understood why. "OHHHH… well, Mei-chan was technically the First. But I was supposed to be master. In the end I still left the burden on her..."

"Sigh… this is a mess." Makarov rubbed his temples, feeling an oncoming headache. "But I guess you could explain later."

"So you assume I'm returning to the guild?" She just grinned mischievously in response

He just grinned back in response. "Anyway. How are you feeling now?"

"Much better." Runa let out a small sigh of relief, smiling and looking content for the first time since they met, proceeding to lie down on the boulder beside her while fidgeting with her bracelet . "Just a little hungry."

"Good. Then let's get back to the guild. Rula, was it? I'm sure the whole guild would like to get to know you." And then he smiled at her. Wait… or was it a smirk?

Then, what he really said clicked…

"It's RUNA you little old man!" Runa screeched and proceeded to chase him around the island.

 **=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

 _On the way to the guild (via boat)….._

Runa felt AWFUL.

' _Wait. Awful doesn't even begin to describe it! I've been on a boat before, and I was fine!'_ Her face paled and her stomach felt like it was kicking her.

"Urrgh…." she moaned dreadfully as a wave of nausea hit her, trying not to fall and legs feeling like jelly. She leaned over the railing of the boat, trying to focus on the cool breeze and scenery instead of her poor stomach. It reminded her of many things, one of them being the days where she rode Crystial, making him fly here and there. Reminiscing old times, she managed to reduce her discomfort.

From one corner of the ship, Makarov was studying her actions.

' _Runa may know where and when she is, but it is obvious her mind is still in the past. Things have changed, including people as well as the guild. How is she going to react when she finds out she isn't the only one of her kind anymore?'_ he thought, walking towards her.

Noticing the extra figure, Runa turned to face him only to be hit with another wave of nausea.

"Hang in there. Keep squirming and your bracelet might fall in to the water." Makarov teased, trying to make her feel better. It garnered the exact opposite reaction.

She tensed and panicked, turning away from the water, gripping her wrist in reflex and checking to see if the clasp was still on. Seeing that it was all fine, she added a layer of ice to the clasp as an extra precaution and slumped to the ground.

"… that bracelet is really important to you isn't it?" Makarov started, still a little shell shocked.

"It… it's a gift from my dragon. And I modified it in my favour, so yeah. It's the most important thing to me in the world. Plus my waist pouch here." She spoke and clutched her pouch that was now in her hands.

Makarov hummed thoughtfully.

They hit a rough patch of sea and Runa began turning green again. She let her fringe fall and cover most of her guild mark.

"Ok aside that," Runa began as she lifted the hood on the grey jacket Makarov gave her to cover her face, the wave of nausea building up yet again. Clinging to the railing before she could fall, she managed to ask: "A-are we t-there yet?"

 **At the guild**

Mira looked at the clock for the umpteenth time. ' _Master is very late. He's never this late.'_ Mira thought to herself. She worries because master being master… he can have his… pervy moments.

"Where is he?" she ranted to Gray sitting in front of her at the bar

"Relax Mira. So what if master is a little late? He's probably off goofing around somewhere." And he proceeded to down his ice cold drink.

"That's why I worry!" and she started to pace again.

"Master knows how to protect his image. In fact I think he's on his way back now."

Just as Gray said that, Master Makarov returned.

 **Runa's POV**

This is just downright creepy. I'm getting WAY too many surprises today. First, I'm 90 years too young. Second, I've a little old man as my master now. Third, I cannot ride in a boat anymore without wanting to spill my guts. Fourth, the guild now looks like a FREAKIN CASTLE! (Not that I'm complaining about that). Fifth, I have a traitor to hunt down. And now, I feel like I've walked into uncharted territory when I'm walking into my own guild.

JUST GREAT. I feel the stares of my guild mates (that I have no clue as to who they are) burning into my back as I walk in behind master. I hear whispers too, as I walk in and pull my hood a little further down. Something about master actually getting one? I didn't want to hear this shit… Stupid dragon hearing! He walked to the bar counter where a raven haired man, who is surprisingly not wearing a shirt and drinking a frozen glass of… something, is sitting and a pretty silver and long haired lady is behind the counter. As we approach them, the silver haired lady began to bombard master with questions.

"MASTER! You're late! Are you ok? Did something happen?" Ouch. My ears! Dragon hearing is very sensitive okay?!

"Yes, yes I know I'm late. Something came up." Something came up? Lame excuse. The silver haired girl's gaze trailed over to me. "Who's this?"

 _Oh_ crap. The question I feared. How are we gonna answer this question? We gonna say that he found me on Tenroujima encased in ice crystals and freed **(HAHAHA freed Freed, as in Freed Justine, geddit? No? Well screw you)** me? It may be true but no one would believe it! Heck they'll think we're crazy!

"Ah…. This… this is a long story. I'll explain. Mira, Get Erza and meet me in my office." Erza? Pretty name. But who is that? The silver haired barmaid who master called Mira, called out to a scary looking redhead wearing armour and a blue skirt.

"Erza. Master wants to see us." Mira said to the redhead. THAT'S ERZA? My mouth gaped slightly at the shock.

"Runa, come." Master noticed I wasn't paying attention and beckoned me to follow him.

I followed him into a cozy looking room with a large desk facing the front door and drawers of what apparently was paperwork. There was paperwork and books all over the place as well. Papers on the floor, on the drawers, the windowsill, the... potted plant? Good god, DOES HE EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF CLEANING?

Taking a whiff of the place, I cringed. "Eww. This place is a mess."

"I have more work to do than you think."

"Still, take some time to clean at the very least!" I picked up a book from the floor and placed it on the also messy desk. Master just grunted and sat down in his chair.

"Sit, while we wait for Mira and Er-"

"Master. Are you sure about this?"

He raised an eyebrow before answering tiredly. "About what, child?"

"I mean, bringing me back to the guild. I am not supposed to even exist now! I'm supposed to be dead! In fact I disappeared from the face of the earth without a trace for 90 years!"

"It doesn't matter how long it has been. As long as you're alive, you'll always be a part of our family. That is what being is Fairy Tail means. You of all people, as a founder and 'supposed' first master of the guild, should know best." And then he gave me a genuine and warm smile.

I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. I was at a loss for words. "Master… thank you." I wiped away a stray tear. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'SUPPOSED' FIRST MASTER?!"

.

.

.

.

.

What I wished for, the ultimate form of this guild is now before my very eyes. I couldn't possibly ask for more.


	5. Home at Last

_**I'm back once more. yes i know it's been a long time. i already warned you. btw I'm TRYING to turn all the POV switches into a 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **POV, making it easier for us all. And, um, I never really said what each font means now did I? Even though what it means seems obvious to most of you.**_

"normal speaking"

' _thoughts'_

 **(A/Ns)**

 _ **See what I mean?**_

 _ **WARNING! FT AIN'T MINE, SLOW UPDATES, POSSIBLE OOC-NESS AND LIGHT CUSSING. But expect good grammar, cause I can't stand bad grammar (no offense to anyone out there).**_

 **Rewritten 29/12/14, Uploaded 19/10/15**

* * *

Gray was twitching, albeit unconsciously. Deciding that sitting alone and fidgeting would not help, he walked over to Natsu and Lucy's Table.

"This is a little unsettling" Lucy was saying to the pinkette.

"You're just imagining things. Maybe it's someone looking to join the guild!" cue facepalm from Lucy and Gray.

"You don't think do you? A normal person looking to join the guild wouldn't be covering her face and master wouldn't have to ask Erza and Mira and that girl to enter his office." Gray retorted, sitting down opposite Natsu.

"SEE! Gray makes a point! You're just too optimistic to see it." Lucy smiled brightly as Gray backed her up.

"Hey! Why are you siding with that Popsicle! And isn't being optimistic a good thing?!" Natsu looked a little hurt. He pouted, turning his face to the side.

"But you're being optimistic at the wrong times!" Lucy retorted. This just got Natsu to turn back to his blonde partner and look her dead in the eye before responding:

"Am not!"

"Are too!" She shot back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not!"

"What just happened proved that YOU ARE!" Lucy was losing her patience, standing up to almost-headbutt Natsu with puffed up cheeks.

"ENOUGH!" Erza bellowed as she walked past them with Mira in front of her, promptly stunning the latter into stark silence. "We'll ask master to explain so stop bickering!"

"AYE SIR!" They all saluted. It was unanimous that they had enough of Erza's wrath today.

 **In Makarov's office**

Thanks to Makarov's previous comment in the last chapter, He and Runa broke out into yet another verbal fight. Luckily the office was too small for them to start chasing each other around like a bunch of 5 year olds. And the papers and books strewn all over the place would prove to be rather hazardous for _running children_ , since they themselves didn't seem to have grown up at all. But, I digress.

"I WAS the master! Even if it was only a few months!" Runa almost growled.

"Aha but the word is WAS." Makarov snickered.

"It still happened! So suck it up little old man!"

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME MASTER!" A vein popped from his forehead.

Just as Runa was about to lash out another insult, Mira knocked on the door.

"Master? We're here"

"Shut up and sit down" he ordered Runa.

"Tch." But she did as told.

"Come in."

And the two s-class mages walked in, causing the room to become tense. Makarov massaged his temples again.

' _Sigh. I feel a headache coming on. How did I end up bickering with a… come to think of it, I never asked her age. She looked about, what, 19? 20?_ 'He thought to himself as Erza and Mira filed into his office, keeping their eyes on Runa. He could tell she was getting uncomfortable due to all the stares.

"Take a seat you two." He gestured to the sofa. An awkward silence settled over the place for a moment until Makarov cleared his throat to speak.

"All right, I know you're wondering who this is, so I'll just say it. This, is Runa." And she played along by taking off her hood and brushing the hair that covered her mark to the side.

Shock crossed Erza's face and Mira looked like she saw a ghost.

' _Geez, I may be terrifying (sometimes) but not THAT terrifying!_ 'The silence was getting rather uncomfortable for the dragon slayer.

"Um. Hi?" Runa sheepishly raised a hand in greeting.

"Master… How? Who is she? Why does she have the guild mark?" Erza finally spoke.

"Err… Let me introduce myself. I'm Runa Vermillion Crystalia. To put it simply, I am not from this time. I was caught in a kind of time skip and ended up 90 years from when I am supposed to be."

"Vermillion…? Isn't that the first's surname?" Mira seemed to have snapped out of it.

"Well, I am related to her if you're wondering."

"But that's impossible! The first died a long time ago!" Erza retorted. "Who are you?!" and she pointed a sword at her, breaking into a panic.

' _WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?'_ Runa internally screeched before thinking: _'Great. I have to explain from scratch. AGAIN. Here we go.'_

 _ **After a lot of explaining, yelling, confusion, calming Erza down and more explaining later…**_

Runa slumped down on the office chair she had previously occupied, sinking into it as much as she could. _'Explaining things to these two was worse than explaining to master!'_

"So… let me get this straight. You're really a founder and member of the guild?" Erza asked for the umpteenth time with crossed arms, eying the redhead who looked like jelly on an office chair.

Runa could feel a vein popping at this point.

"For the millionth time, YES."

The moment those words left her mouth, the two S-class mages relaxed rather visibly. The tense atmosphere that had been surrounding them also dissipated.

"At least we know you're not a threat." Mira smiled at her.

"There _is_ something that I was wondering though." Master suddenly spoke, catching their attention. "If you were the master at one point, why didn't your name appear in the guild's archives?"

"...I guess it was because we didn't have an archive at that time. I don't know about after I went MIA but when I was still around there wasn't one." Runa shrugged in her seat. "Also, back then new guilds had a probation of half a year before it would be set in stone. It would take that long to get everything done and within that time, official information can be changed with more ease, not to mention everything that was previously written down wouldn't be recorded. Not surprising that I was forgotten yet again..." she muttered the last part to herself sadly but they still heard it. The three shared a worried glance amongst them.

"Ok then, now that this is settled, should we introduce you to the rest of the guild?" Makarov gestured to the door.

 **Outside the office**

Usual mayhem was happening. Until the click of master's office door was heard. Everyone turned towards the door, and somehow they knew something big was about to be set into motion.

 **Runa's POV**

The door to the office opened with a soft click. We had decided to let me introduce myself to the guild. But… why am I so freaking nervous?! It's not my first time speaking to the guild goddamnit!

"Deep breaths Runa." Mira sensed my nerves and tried to calm me.

I smiled weakly. At this point only master, Erza and Mira knew the full story. But they didn't say anything about me being a dragon slayer. I made them promise not to tell the guild as I wanted them to find out themselves. Cue the evil glint in my eyes.

As we made our way to the center of the guild, they never stopped staring. It was getting creepy.

"Let's just get this overwith." I sighed, glancing at Makarov (I wasn't ready to acknowledge him as my _master_ justyet). He just nodded.

"OI BRATS LISTEN UP!" The guild went silent. "I know you all are wondering who this is. I will now introduce her to you all. She is an old member of the guild, and has just returned. So, let us hear what she has to say."

I walked up to where master was standing. I removed my hood and was greeted with an array of reactions and comments.

Gasps.

Jaws dropping.

Odd and ridiculously stupid comments.

"An old member?" _'didn't the little old man just say that?!'_

"Never seen her!" _'Well no shit there Sherlock! I'm not even supposed to exist!'_

"Who's that hottie?!" ok this one ticked me off. I made a mental note to freeze whoever said that.

"AHEM." I cleared my throat. "First off, I am NOT a treat so you morons can stop burning your stares into my back." People sweatdropped.

"Continuing, my name is Runa Crystalia. I am indeed an old member of Fairy Tail. My guild mark proves it. I was caught in a (sorta) time skip and ended up in this time. I am supposed to be in the year x694." Murmurs were heard throughout the guild. "BUT. Here I am in this time. And I can't go anywhere. So, I hope you can still accept me as a part of the guild, even though we've never met."

I braced for anything. Then, cheers erupted. Huh?

"Party to welcome Runa's return!" a pink haired boy yelled. Waitasecond. PINK HAIR?

"Natsu! That's my line!" master yelled.

The guild erupted in chaos. Makarov smiled at me. No. smirked.

"YOU. You knew this would happen." I pointed at him accusingly. Busted.

"Maybe." He grinned evilly. "Come on. This is your party. Go make friends with them."

"Well... No harm there right?" I smiled and ran to freeze that dimwit and ask that pink haired kid about his hair. I mean, PINK FREAKIN HAIR! Who has pink hair?!

.

.

.

.

.

Looks like I could get used to this new Fairy Tail.

* * *

 ** _VERY IMPORTANT!_**

 ** _This is a record story. This story is only written for the sake of having a written record of the lives i long for within an anime, and writing them out instead of keeping it in my head makes it more real. WARNING, these stories may change plot, OC background or even character name without notice. There won't be regular updates. They only come when i'm into that anime at the time._**

 ** _I know it way be selfish, but like i said, these stories only exist due to my fantasizing and wishful thinking. Thank you if you choose to follow it, and no offense to anyone out there kay? enjoy it if you can ^^_**


	6. Acknowledging the Chaos

_**Well, well, well. I'm picking up speed again... Or so I thought until the universe decided to slap me with a heavy dose of reality's bullshit. Also, my stupid brother keeps snagging my laptop from me; I'm putting restraints on his account as we speak. I ended up not writing for over a week *pulls hair out in frustration*. Excluding new years. The countdown party was awesome =D. but I digress, back to the main point.**_

 _ **Okay. So I'm starting my next sem of college tmr. And college means more assignments and that means even less time to write. FML. Also, I hope you guys notice, each AN here is based on when I'm typing it (however, one chap may have been written over a span of many days/weeks), although I reuploaded all the chaps at once. Yeah, I've ranted enough. Onto the next chapter.**_

 _ **WARNING! FT AIN'T MINE, SLOW UPDATES, POSSIBLE OOC-NESS AND LIGHT CUSSING. But expect good grammar, cause I can't stand bad grammar (no offense to anyone out there), reminder that is is a record story and will change at whim.**_

 _ **Rewritten 4/1/15-16/1/15, Uploaded 21/10/15**_

* * *

 _Recap!_

 _"Come on, this is your party. Go make friends with them"_

 _Looks like I could get used to this new Fairy Tail._

"PARTY TIME!" Everyone yelled out simultaneously.

' _The new member looks strong! I wanna fight her!'_ Was what Natsu Dragneel was thinking as he stood atop a table and began spewing his flames all around the guild, causing many people to yell at him to 'knock it off', including one Lucy Heartfilia.

"NATSU!" Lucy ducked under a table and yelled at him. "STOP SETTING THE PLACE ON FIRE!"

"LUCYYYY! I WAS RIGHT! SEE? SEE? SEE?" He stopped the stream of fire and went to help Lucy out from under the table.

She took the dragon slayer's hand and sighed. "Yes, yes Natsu you were right. Now please try not to set the guild on fire."

"OK!" he got caught up in the madness that he just said yes without even thinking, before going and flaunting his victory to Gray.

 _Meanwhile on the other end of the guild…_

"Kyah!" Runa yelped unintentionally as she barely managed to dodge a chair that flew past her head. "Since when did the parties become this extreme?!"

She ran around looking for the person she had put tabs on to freeze. After some dodging, greeting and random small talk later, she spotted who she was looking for. He had brown hair and was smoking a pipe (we know him as Wakaba), talking and drinking with a purplish-blue haired guy (Macao) and a brunette girl wearing a blue bikini top, hugging a barrel of beer (Obviously, Cana). She hid behind a pillar to listen into their conversation before a disturbingly unreal fact about the scenario before her registered into her head.

' _Wait, what? A barrel?! Did I hit my head too hard 20 years back?'_ she thought to herself, blinking a few times to verify what she seeing wasn't due to hallucination. Her jaw dropped slightly when she decided what she was seeing was, in fact, very real.

"That's one new hottie we've got in the guild, huh Macao?" Wakaba took a puff from his pipe and commented to Macao.

"Hey now don't forget. Master said she's an old member." Macao replied, ducking from a flying mug courtesy of their resident champion drinker.

"Old member, new member, *hic* doesn't matter! As long as they can *hic* drink!" Cana said, obviously already drunk even though it was barely 10 minutes into the party. Runa's eye twitched slightly, thinking: _'what's with that forced reasoning?!'_ and resisting the urge to facepalm. "And anyway, *hic* Wakaba, don't tell me you're gonna risk your wife's *hic* wrath by hitting on that new girl?"

"OH HO. That bastard is married huh?" Runa said to herself with a sinister smile creeping up her face.

"CANA! Please do not mention my wife here!" She saw him shiver, and decided it was now or never.

"ATTAAAAAACKKKK!" She charged from her hiding spot with a fist held in the air towards the unsuspecting Wakaba. Cause, who in the guild takes notice of the commotion around them anymore?

Runa slammed her hands to the floor and a mountain of ice crystals appeared from the floor, now replacing what used to be Wakaba. His face was frozen in shock in the ice. Needless to say, it was priceless. Best part was, it all happened so fast, no one knew what had just happened.

"GAH! What just happened?!" Macao fell to the floor in shock since his friend had just been turned into a block of ice.

Cana, being as drunk as ever, was only half aware of her surroundings and apparently just yelled whatever came to her mind. "WOI! GRUUUURAY! WHY'D YOU FWEEZE MY DWINKING BUADDY?!"

Gray snapped his head towards the other end of the guild where the commotion happened, was completely pissed off with an incredulous look on his face.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT?! I HAVEN'T MOVED AN INCH FROM THIS SPOT!" Gray yelled back, now obviously annoyed for being blamed. "GO HOME, CANA! YOU'RE DRUNK! As usual…"

"OH YUAH? THEN HOW'D YOU EXPWAIN THIS?!" Cana screamed accusingly, pointing at the chunk of ice where a frozen Wakaba was sitting.

"Cana, COOL IT!" Macao yelled from the floor, not noticing the irony of his statement.

The place turned into an even bigger madhouse. Runa, who had been standing by looking at the mayhem unfold, began rolling on the floor, laughing, unable to control it anymore. Probably not the best idea with her one piece tattered white dress, but she could care less at this point.

"Ok, ok, I'm good. Sorry for freezing your, um, 'drinking buddy', but he pissed me off with his comment and I just felt like using my magic on someone." She got up from the floor, wiping the tears that came out before apologising sheepishly. It looked kinda cute (although unbeknownst to Runa herself), and a few guys had nosebleeds. Thank goodness Runa didn't notice.

This got the attention of Gray and Natsu, who began racing over to interrogate her.

"Wait, that was you?! You use Ice make magic too?!" Gray had halted in front of her, causing the person in question to blink blankly at him in shock and Juvia to break another table in fury.

"Yeah? But it's not exactly ice make. Just normal ice magic I guess?"

"Well, I use Ice make, and it's good to have another ice mage in the guild." He looked pointedly at Natsu who was internally despairing. "So, nice to meet you I guess."

"NO! NOT ANOTHER ICE PRICK!" Natsu yelled out dramatically from behind Gray, looking like the world was coming to an end.

"WHAT THE HELL? Call me that again, PINKY, and I swear you won't live to see tomorrow." Runa glared at Natsu.

He just grinned. "Bring it." Then he lunged at Runa, his fist erupting into dazzling flames.

"A fire mage huh?" He did seem strong to Runa, but from what she could see, he wasn't very bright. After all, he just charge at her without thinking like a typical Natsu. She dodged him, and then sent him flying with a swift KICK.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelped and ran off to help her partner.

Natsu was sent crashing through the walls, before he landed in the pool with a loud plash. _'Wow, we have a pool?'_ Runa thought.

"WOAH. Did Flame Brain just get pummelled by the new girl?" Gray spoke with shock in his voice and amusement on his face.

"I have a name mind you! And for god's sake Gray, go put on some clothes!" I burst out.

"What? You know my name?" Gray now had a blank look on his face; completely ignoring the fact that he was stripped down to his boxers. Thank goodness Runa had her fair share of half naked guys, thanks to those 'idiots' (as dubbed by Runa herself) they had travelled with; otherwise she'd have knocked Gray to next week.

"Tch, I hear and I remember. Unlike you." Runa clicked her tongue and huffed.

"Soooooomeone's got character." Cana slurred.

"Heh I remember more than that." And she began naming the people she knew, pointing at each one as she said it. "The guy I froze is Wakaba, that guy is Macao, The drunk brunette is Cana, that's Mira and Erza, and the pinky I sent flying is Natsu."

"Sent flying huh? How bout we see whose ice is stronger then?" Gray mused, then proceeded to make his bold declaration of challenge.

"You're on." Runa snickered after a brief moment of thought.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray had made the first move almost immediately, freezing half the guild floor, making most people slip and fall. Not to mention Runa's cloak flew off.

Runa jumped out of the line of direct fire, landing on a table, and then sneezed.

"I _really_ hate you right now…" she muttered under her breath.

"Ice make: Spear!" Gray proceeded to launch another attack.

"Crap!" Runa cursed as she was going to dodge, only to realise her back ran straight into a pillar. Thinking quickly, she rolled to the side and off the table, making a small trap of sharp spiky ice under Gray's feet. Blame him for stripping down to his shoes.

"OUCH! DAMNIT! Where are my shoes when I need them?!" Gray cursed, jumping out of the patch of rough ice, halting his attacks temporarily.

"Seal!" Runa saw this as a perfect time to retaliate and launched her attack. A magic circle appeared at Gray's feet, sealing his movements with swirls of ice on and around him, while sending cold shockwaves throughout the whole guild.

She then ran at high speed towards him, punching him and sending him flying in the same direction as Natsu. The spell disappeared as Gray did, while Runa calmly adjusted her slightly tattered white one-piece and sneezed, shivering a little.

"HA! I win!" she gave a victory sign, before starting to sneeze again. "ACHOO! Gah, I really hate the cold. ACHOO!"

"But you're an ice mage. Why do you hate your element?" Lucy asked, seemingly done with helping pull Natsu out of the pool.

"I don't hate the ice. What I hate, is the cold. I just cannot take drastic temperature changes. ACHOO!"

"YOU'RE AWESOME!" Natsu's voice rung from behind Lucy, unsurprisingly enthusiastic. "Here's your cloak. Let's fight again sometime!" and he handed Runa her cloak.

"Thanks…" She gratefully took it and wrapped herself with it.

It was then Erza decided to approach Runa, pushing Natsu and Gray out of her way. The two responded with a 'hey!'; They instantly regretted it when they saw who it was. Glaring, Erza had a telepathic conversation with them and they scattered, along with more than half the onlookers from just now's fight. Making Erza mad was a sure-fire way to get killed, and none of them wanted to die just yet.

"… Uh, Erza?" Runa quietly asked the redhead, since an awkward aura had fallen upon their area of the guild.

"Ah, right. Runa, welcome to the guild. I must say, it was impressive how you oneshotted Natsu and Gray just like that." Erza remembered why she was here and turned to Runa, giving her a hard slap on the back as she said that. Runa stumbled forward at the sudden action, wincing.

"Oww… Err… thanks? But it's nothing, really." Runa sheepishly waved it off, rubbing her slightly sore back.

"It was something. Not many people can just one-shot those two." Erza jabbed her thumb toward the two in question on the other side of the guild, looking like they were about to start another fight.

"There's a reason those two are part of the strongest team in Fairy Tail you know?" Macao stated from his seat.

"Ooohh! The strongest team? Who's in it? Who, who?" Runa's eyes sparkled in anticipation. She was eager to know more about the guild she had lost so much time with.

"Well, Team Natsu consists of Natsu (duh), Gray, me, Lucy and Happy." Erza told her while counting off her fingers. "At first it was just Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Then after a few jobs, we just ended up gathering together, so we decided to officially make a team."

Runa blinked blankly a few times as her brain registered what Erza just said. Then she jabbed her thumb at Natsu and Gray who were trying their best to not fight in front of the requipping redhead, but still glaring at each other nonetheless.

"Those two destructive dimwits," She started, raising a sceptical eyebrow. "Are part of the strongest team?"

"Unfortunately… yes." Lucy sighed, glancing in the general direction of her two destructive team members. "Seeing that they break things on a daily basis…"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from behind them.

"BRING IT STRIPPER!"

"THAT'S MY LINE ASH-FOR-BRAINS!"

With that, the two idiots began fighting again, causing Runa and Lucy to whip their heads towards them. Not to mention Erza, who looked positively livid at this point.

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING AGAIN?!" she yelled at the two, causing them to freeze in their tracks and immediately put on the façade that they automatically employ in such… situations.

"W-we're not fighting Erza!" Gray stuttered. "We're the best of friends!"

"A-AYE!" Natsu followed suit and the two put their arms around each other's shoulders, trembling slightly under Erza's glare.

Runa thought for sure that the two were completely screwed. Unfortunately, Fairy Tail's logic is never in line with the rest of the world (neither is Erza's), and thus the shock that Runa got was equal to a bus running 130 on the freeway and slamming into her mind.

"Hmph. Good to see that." Erza gave an approving smile and walked off to the bar.

 _"…..HOW DOES SHE NOT SEE THE FAKENESS OF IT ALL?"_ Runa screeched in her mind. Outside, her face remained stoic and in shock.

Beside her, Lucy deadpanned. "Until now I still don't know how she doesn't see it."

"…Tell me about it." Runa replied and facepalmed.

"Right!" Lucy then turned around and smiled at Runa. "Hi, I'm Lucy."

She smiled back at her. "Runa. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Welcome to the guild."

"Thank you. Anyhow, are the parties here always this insane?" Runa said while calmly dodging another flying table.

"Afraid so." She replied with a sigh.

.

.

.

.

.

This was gonna be one heck of a party.


	7. Hangover Job

_**I really hafta speed up with the editing and rewriting. I've dragged on too long ==. And I've barely started on the new chapter for both FT AND KHR. Ugh. I thank anyone who even continues reading this lol. i have been putting ft on the back lately cause i hate waiting for new episodes, so when i finish watching you can bet i'll be back.**_

 _ **Ah! Also, this entire chapter will be in Runa's POV. Don't ask me why, just a spur of the moment decision.**_

 _ **WARNING! FT AIN'T MINE, SLOW UPDATES, POSSIBLE OOC-NESS AND LIGHT CUSSING. But expect good grammar, cause I can't stand bad grammar (no offense to anyone out there)**_

 _ **Rewritten 17/1/15, Uploaded 7/1/16 (wow one year later im so sorry xD)**_

* * *

 **Runa's POV**

My head… It's KILLING me! Déjà Vu much! What happened?!

I slowly pried my eyes open, only to be met with rays of sunlight burning (or at least that's what it felt like to me) straight into my retinas. Just trying to open my eyes took so much effort; it was like trying to lift a 500 ton boulder with your bare hands. As my eyes finally readjusted to the light streaming in from around me, I remembered I was at my welcome party at the guild.

Craning my neck to see the situation in the guild hall, which was in an utterly chaotic mess, the first thing (or person in this sense) I saw was Mira.

"Oh~ you're awake! I was wondering when you bunch of sleepyheads would get up." She smiled at me, completely unfazed by the mess around her.

"Urg… What time is it?" I groggily asked, trying to lift myself up from my lying position.

"It's almost noon. Mind waking up your bunkmates?" and she gestured to Natsu, Gray and Cana face down on the floor… And me lying on top of them.

"HOLY SHIT." I half yelled and rolled (more like fell) off them, landing on the floor with a thump beside the out-cold Cana. "What happened….?"

"Cana happened. She somehow got all of you into a drinking contest and then you all passed out." Mira replied while cleaning up some of the mess.

"She's a mess." I said looking at Cana.

"Actually, so are you." Mira giggled. "Want to use the bathrooms downstairs?" _**(a/n: I'm not sure if they had bathrooms before the GMG, but I'm assuming there are. Heck its fanfiction after all. So bite me.)**_

"YES PLEASE."

 _After a hot shower later…._

When I returned about an hour later, the guild had nearly returned to normal. Except that I noticed part of the guild members weren't around. Like Lucy and that bastard Wakaba. I walked over to the bar, ordered a glass of cold milk and some cheese sandwiches and sat beside Natsu, who was eating a flaming chicken. Wait, WHAT? Is it me or is he eating that chicken that is literally on FIRE?

"Natsu… Are you seriously eating that fire…?"

"Yuea. Owf kuorse. Huwaiy?" He tried giving me a clear answer with his full mouth but failed terribly.

"Natsu. Swallow then talk."

He finally swallowed and said: "Yeah. Of course. Why?" and then he tilted his head in the most clueless way possible. I resisted the urge to facepalm but my eye still twitched.

"Uh a normal person cannot eat fire! Even a normal fire mage can't eat fire!" Unless…. No. It couldn't be. I shook my head and picked up my glass of milk, lifting it to my mouth to let the cold creamy liquid roll down my throat.

"But I'm not a normal fire mage. I'm a dragon slayer." He replied blankly.

*SPIT-TAKE*

"What did you just say?!" I burst out, almost choking on my milk.

"I said I'm a dragon slayer."

OH. MY. GOD. Really? So there are more of us in this time? I could've jumped for joy if my head wasn't still killing me. I settled for screaming, much to the discomfort of many others in the guild due to hangovers.

"AWESOMEEEEE!"

"I know RIGHT?!" He seemed to misunderstand my reason for being happy but, meh, what the hell.

At that moment Lucy came into the guild with a troubled look on her face. She plopped herself onto the stool next to me and ordered a milkshake.

"Ne, are you ok Lucy?" I turned to her and asked. She looked like she was caught between a rock and a crazy place.

"I'm fine… just that my rent is due in 3 days and I'm broke thanks to Natsu and Gray destroying half the town on our last mission! Because of that 80% of our reward went to repairs…"

"It wasn't me! Ice-pants started it!" Natsu tried defending himself but to no avail.

"Natsu… I don't care who started it, but what matters is that you did most of the damage!" Lucy snapped at him.

"Err…. Guys? Why not just go on another mission and try not to destroy anything this time..?" I offered, getting a little uncomfortable with the yelling. Hangovers with splitting headaches and sensitive dragon hearing do NOT go well together.

"If that worked we'd be having world peace right now." Lucy sarcastically replied.

"Lucyyyy… I said I'm sorry!" Natsu pleaded, wanting to avoid his friend's anger.

"You never did!" Lucy yelled.

"GUYS!" I couldn't take being in the middle of them anymore; my ears were ringing for goodness sake! "Just go on another mission and try restraining him... Arguing doesn't help…"

Lucy took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Fine. But if you destroy so much as a teacup on this mission I swear I'll kill you." She warned Natsu. He just nodded.

"GREAT! I'm gonna go pick out a mission!" Natsu said before speeding off.

"He never learns…" Lucy sighed in defeat.

"He's like a kid." I smiled fondly. His actions reminded me of Mavis' childishness…

"You have no idea." Lucy replied in a monotone voice before perking up. "Do you want to join us?"

"ME?" I said surprised, head whipping to face her.

"Yeah why not? We could always use another nakama on the team." Lucy said brightly.

"Well…I don't know… but if you don't mind…" I muttered, twiddling with my fingers. I was uncertain. I wasn't a socialite after all.

"Then how about just for this mission? You don't have to stay with our team all the time if you don't want to."

"Then I guess…I'm in!" I smiled at her.

"Oh so we've got Runa with us on this job?" a voice came from behind us.

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. "Yeah since she hasn't been on jobs for a while, it might be good for her to get back in the game." she explained to the redhead towering above us.

"Plus I need some money too." I added.

"Wait, Natsu picked a job already? And showed it to you first?" Lucy said, surprised.

"Yes. Is that weird?" Erza asked with such a serious tone, it bordered on hilarity.

"N-no! Not at all!" Lucy stammered.

"Good then. We'll wait for Gray to show up then we'll leave." Erza stated.

"Why do we have to wait for him?" I whined. I didn't like how he made me sneeze yesterday.

"Because he's still part of our team."

"Darn." I cursed under my breath.

"Lucyyy! I got us a neat job!" Natsu came running over with Happy behind him.

"AYE SIR!"

"Good. I think you guys should head out and get ready first. I'll drag Gray's ass over." Erza ordered.

"Ok then. Where's the client?" I asked.

"Oshibana. 3 hours train ride from Magnolia. So we'll meet at the train station in half an hour. Agreed?" Erza said with such force that I couldn't say anything against it.

"Fine with me." I said.

"Ok…." Lucy said defeated.

"NOT THE TRAIN!" Natsu wailed.

.

.

.

.

.

This was gonna be a long trip.

* * *

 ** _VERY IMPORTANT!_**

 ** _This is a record story. This story is only written for the sake of having a written record of the lives i long for within an anime, and writing them out instead of keeping it in my head makes it more real. WARNING, these stories may change plot, OC background or even character name without notice. There won't be regular updates. They only come when i'm into that anime at the time._**

 ** _I know it way be selfish, but like i said, these stories only exist due to my fantasizing and wishful thinking. Thank you if you choose to follow it, and no offense to anyone out there kay? enjoy it if you can ^^_**


End file.
